yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean-Michel Roget
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Jean-Michel Roger or Jean Michel Roget is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the head of Security in the Synchro Dimension, enforcing the laws of the City. He is the main antagonist of the Different Dimensions Arc. Design Appearance Personality Jean is a seemingly cold, serious and calculating individual. He is cunning and methodical, being able to calmly take decisions in order to ensure criminals are apprehended. His calmness was emphasised when he observed two unknown Summoning techniques and a strange Field Spell being activated without much surprise. Jean seems to have a love for chess as he always has a chessboard with him, and is able to represent a Duel's progress through a chessboard by moving the pieces accordingly to the situation in the Duel as if he was playing it, even going as far as speaking in monologues of how he is "ahead" of "his" opponent. He is a skilled strategist, which is proven in the Duel between Duel Chaser 227 and Yugo, as Jean was ready to call a "Checkmate" during the Duel but quickly realized Yugo's plan and ordered Duel Chaser 227 to cancel his attack, an order that fell on deaf ears and caused his defeat. During this time it was seen that he is cold and strict with his subordinates, as after Duel Chaser 227's Duel was concluded, he was done with 227, going as far as throwing a chess piece that represented him into the trash can. He strongly dislikes the Executive Council due to them frequently getting in his way and being the only ones who can defy his authority. Biography Jean-Michel was first seen in Security's control room when Duel Chaser 227 was sent after Yugo. He watched their Duel and played along with it on his chess board. Jean was ready to call a "Checkmate", but realized 227 was walking into Yugo's trap. Jean ordered 227 to cancel his attack, but it came too late, leading to Yugo's crushing victory, much to Jean's internal anger. After 227's defeat, Jean threw the chess piece that represented 227 into the trash can. Jean supervised the attempted arrest of Yuya Sakaki, Selena, Reira and Silvio. He witnessed how the Lancers activated the "Cross Over" Action Field Spell, which caused errors in Security's software. After turning on security cameras, he witnessed Yuya's attempt at entertaining his officers with "Hippo" cards. He then subsequently bore witness to Selena's Fusion Summon and Yuya's Pendulum Summon, which were new to him as well. When the quartet got away with help from Crow Hogan and his "Raikiri the Sudden Shower" and the other Turbo Duelists, he stood up calmly and contemplated the oddities he had just seen and concluded that Yuya and Selena were not the same fugitives from the previous night. During Dennis and Gong's Duel, he observed them and witnessed Dennis performing the Pendulum Summon displayed by Yuya earlier as well as an Xyz Summon, studying the mechanics and correcting Melissa Claire's claim that Dennis' Pendulum Summon was the first ever recorded. He concluded Dennis and Gong are part of Yuya's group, placing more black pieces on his chess board. Detecting a Pendulum Summon in the Underground Dueling Arena, he ordered Security to be sent there immediately, deducing that his targets might be hiding out there. After the Lancers and Crow Hogan were arrested, Jean had Selena separated from the other Lancers and sent to "special confinement" because he was interested in her Fusion Summoning tactics. Jean asked one of his subordinates on how Selena was doing, and he reported that Selena initially resisted, but eventually calmed down. The Security director decided to pay Selena a visit. He was contacted by one of his staff, telling him that Yugo and Zuzu, who were wanted, had applied for the Friendship Cup and he was shown their application forms. He told her to accept their applications, and muttered to himself that arresting them at the Friendship Cup would serve as an example to the Commons. He later left in a limo to go see Selena. Later after the Lancers, Crow, Shinji Weber, Damon and Chojiro Tokumatsu broke out of the Facility, Jean and the other Security members recaptured Tony, who was assisting in the break out. He arrested them and was about to take Selena away, promising to take good care of her. However two representatives of the Executive Council appeared, telling him that they wanted to see the captured people and that the Security Bureau must comply. He argued that they were troublemakers and that they disturbed the peace in Commons. Holograms of the rest of the Executive Council appeared. The representatives told Jean that they would be the ones to judge that. They ordered him to bring the escaped inmates to them, and he had no choice but comply. At the Executive Council, Jean argued that the Lancers and their allies were disrupting the peace and had the testimonies of the escaped prisoners to prove it. Silvio responded that they broke out by chance. When Silvio asked why he and the others were arrested, Jean countered that they were resisting Security. Yuya argued that the Security started it in the first place when they arrived in the Synchro Dimension. Jean repeated his argument and stated that the Lancers came from another dimension, which confused the Council and Chojiro. He continued that he arrested the group because he wanted to investigate their foreign Summoning techniques - Pendulum, Fusion, and Xyz. Yuya said that he and the Lancers didn't come here to cause trouble. After this, Declan appeared with Reira and Tsukikage. He supported Yuya's claims by stating that they came to the Synchro Dimension to protect it against Duel Academy and join forces in the dimensional war. During Silvio's explanation of the Lancers being Duel soldiers, Jean laughed at the idea of the dimensional war. The Council responded that they learned of the Lancers and the Dimensional War from Declan. Jean asked if they believed that "nonsense". The Council replied that they did not know, since there were people from other dimensions present. Azul used Jean's argument of investigating the Lancers against him. Jean countered that their aim was to invade the Synchro Dimension, which Yuya, Silvio, and Gong quickly refuted and pointed out that Duel Academy were the true invaders. Jean said that it was up to the Security, not the Lancers, to protect this world, but the Council replied that it was their job. The Council proposed they examine each of the Lancers and their allies to prove they were not enemies. Declan suggested that they would do so by participating in the Friendship Cup to prove their skills as Duel soldiers. After the chairman's explanation of the Friendship Cup, Yuya reminded his friends that they needed to find Zuzu, which made Jean realize that she was one of Yuya's allies. When Yuya asked if Zuzu was arrested, Jean denied it, adding that she was an important Duelist who also entered to Friendship Cup and confirming that she was safe. He agreed to Declan's decision and proposed that Yuya Duel Jack Atlas for his exhibition match, since he was the most adept at Pendulum Summoning. He added that Jack would be the one to verify Yuya's strength, which Declan and the Council agreed to. He observed the Duel from his office, with Sergey Volkov standing behind him. When Yugo and Zuzu exposed themselves he had Security attempt to arrest them, but was prevented from doing so by the Executive Council, causing him to lose his temper at being opposed. When Shinji antagonized the crowd against the Tops in his Duel, Jean remained calm, as Security could have handled any riots. Later, he explained to Sergey that he would have him Duel Selena later, in addition to crushing the hopes of the common people in the Friendship Cup by defeating Jack Atlas. He sent a "Goyo Emperor" Fusion Monster to Duel Chaser 227, a participant in the tournament, offering to reinstate him if he defeated Yuya Sakaki in his Duel the following day. Despite 227 losing again, Jean was satisfied that the match had served his purposes. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters